Life's Surprises
by 10 tailed demon cat dei lover
Summary: Sequel to Asking The Akatsuki Questions. It has been 6 years since Mizuhime had the twins and Ninaku got married, what happens? Is everything going to go downhill? or are they going to work everything out? In Nina's POV unless said otherwise
1. Chapter 1

One day me best friend, Mizuhime, her daughter Shorikiko, her son Hiku, and I were walking to the park when 5 rouge ninjas anbushed us.

"NINA!!" Mizuhime yelled while being held by 4 of the rouges

The last rouge was getting ready to throw shuriken and kunai at Shorikiko and Hiku. I ran in front of the two 6 year olds and made sure they didnt get hurt while the kunai and shuriken came.

"AHH!" I yelled as i was hit i the back with every weapon.

"Auntie!!" They yelled

"Im ok" I said throwin a punch at the rouge

I had finished two of them and i need to get all of them. I did a summoning jutsu and summoned Kaminari.

"Help!" I said to Kaminari before he ran and help the kids

We had learned a lot of justu's from Kiba. And I found out not only the Inuzuka family can do fang over fang

"Rising twin dragons!!" I said as I pulled two scrolls out and let all the weapons hit them, they all died after a while and everyone was so releived

"Mommy!" Shorikiko and Hiku cried as they ran over to Mizuhime.

I had to admit Mizuhime's kids were going to have kids crushing on them a lot.

Shorikiko had her mother's clack hair that was down to her back in a pony tail but not 2 braids. She had her mothers hyperness. The only thin she had of her father's was the eyes. She is also has a little bit of Shukaku in her so Gaara teaches her a lot of sand jutsus.

Hiku was a lot like his father, he had red hair and was very pale. He had the very anti-socail attitude but only when out in public. He never cried lot only if someone he loved died. He also had his mother's green ayes and learned a lot of her jutsus.

"Nina" Mizuhime said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yeah?"

"Can you untie me?" She asked

I nodded and cut the ropes.

"How about we go back home" I said

"As long as I get a piggy back ride" Shorikiko said

i laughed and put her on my back. "Do you want a ride too, Hiku?" i asked

"Hn" he said

I stopped and squatted down to his level.

"Stop it Hiku, you know I cant stand two lettered answers besides no" I said

He flinched

"No" He said

"Thank you" I said following the way to go back home.

When we got home Hiku went to his room and Emiko and Shorikiko help me with dinner. i liked it in the when i was caught and i onkly had to cook for 11. I love everyone in the house they're practicly faimly. well some are faimly. And now i have to cook for the original akatsuki, mizuhime, kazumi, Emiko, Shorikiko, and Hiku. That's 16 people!

When we had finished i went to everyones room to tell them that dinner was done. I had walked infront of Hiku's room and heard crying. When Hiku cries you know something is wrong.

I went into his room and saw him leaning against the wall in a ball. I walked up to sit next to him and hugged him. he huged me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I dont like how our amily turned out." he said

"I know its hard but at least both your parents arent dead" I said

A year ago when the kids were 5, Gaara died in battle protecting his village. Mizuhime was so sad and angry and kept it all in, sometimes she would hit them. I knew she was stressed and i let it go, but i felt bad or Shorikiko nd Hiku.

"I wish things were back to the way they were when dad was around." He said crying some more

I sighed "Give it some time, im sure sooner or later your mom will stop." I said pulling him away.

"Thanks. And why did you come here?" He asked

"Dinners done, if you dont want to eat now i'll bring you some food up later" I said

"No ill eat down stairs but can i sit next to you?"

"Sure" I said taking a tissue and wipping his tears that were still on his face

"Thanks auntie" He said hugging me

"No problem" I said walking downstairs with Hiku following me

When we sat down Mizuhime looked nervous.

"Hiku, whats wrong?" She asked

"Nothing" He said

"Ok"

After dinner we had trained and Emiko, Shorikiko, and Hiku went to bed. So did Mizuhime but i folowed her having to talk about something important

"What?" Mizuhime asked

"About Hiku, i found him crying in his room. i asked him why he was crying and he said because he wants the family like it was before Gaara died. But i knew it was about the hitting thing too, hes stressed out at you hitting him and Shorikiko. He kept it all in and doesnt know how to tell you. You need to spend time with them and hit other things, for example if you want, everytime you feel like hitting someone, hit me. i dont mind."

"Nina?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, your a great friend" She said walking out with me going into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the living room and sat down next to Emiko

"Emiko, do you want to go see your mom and dad?" I asked

"Yeah" She said

"Well I'll go see if Deidara, Mizuhime, Shorikiko, and Hiku want to come" I said walking to Hiku's room

I kocked I his door and waited a minute untill Hiku answered

"What?" He asked

" Do you want to see your aunte?"

"Yeah"

"Ok start packing we'll leaves later" I said walking to Shorikio's room

I knocked and waited a minute before she said something

"I'm in the shooooooooooooooower" she said in a sing song voice

I went in her room and packed her bags

When I finished packing her bags she came out

"What are you doing?" She asked

"We are going to see your aunte" I said leaving to go to Mizuhime's room

I went right in and sat down next to her

"We're going to see Temari and Shikamaru" I said

"What! No! What if she thinks I'm the reason Gaara's dead?:"

"She wont" I said "Just pack"

"Ok" She said

I walked out and went to Deidara's room.

"Deidara we're taking a trip to Konoha" I said

"Ok" He said

I took out our bags that we needed and got packed

After dinner we had all left to go. Mizuhime had Shorikiko on her back and Hiku was trying to stay with use. I moved a little and picked Hiku up.

"Hey!" Hiku said pouting

"Do you want to go or not? We cant go with you running out of chakra" I said

"Fine"

We got there at about 10 at night

When we got inside we noticed that Temari and Shikamaru had another 5 year old daughter

"WHAT?! IF I HAD TO GO THEN WHY ISNT SHE SUPPOSED TO GO!?!" Emiko yelled at Temari and Shikamaru

Temari knelled down so she was the same size as Emiko

"We thought you liked t there so we didn't think that you would want to leavev and at your 4th party you looked so happy and Hana had just been born so we didn't want to keep you away from your aunt and uncle" She said "But if you talk to your aunt maybe she would let you stay here"

I looked like I was about to cry

"I don't know" Emiko said

"Well when you decied tell us" She said trrying to hug Emiko but Emiko pushed her hand away and walked to the room she was given

I ran to get her but she was quicker she stut and locked the door

I smirked "Byakugan! Shadow possestion" I walked and pretened to open the door and she opened it. As soon as I was in I took the jutsu off

"Emiko whats wrong?" I asked

Emiko let tears fall "She thinks she can be away 6 years and just come and take me"

I hugged her "It's ok but if she wanted to take you before would you have gone?"

"No"

"Then don't go but you could at least hug her" I said

"Fine"


	3. Chapter 3

Mizuhime had gone outside to look at the stars when she started crying, Temari came and sat next to her with a serious face

"Where's Gaara?" Temari asked

"He…died protecting the village, don't you remember?" Mizuhime asked

"You killed him!" Temari said

"No I didn't" Mizuhime said standing up

"Prove it or I will take Shorikiko and Hiku" Temari said walking away

Mizuhime fell to her knees sobbing.

'I didn't do it! She's trying to torcher me!' She thought

Mizuhime whipped her eyes and walked into the house as if nothing happened

"What's wrong!?" Nina asked seeing Mizuhime

"Nothing, im just mad"

"No taking it out on the kids. Want to punch me?"

Mizuhime punched my arm hard and went upstairs feeling better. She walked to a door and knocked

"Come in"

Mizuhime came in and sat on the bed next to Hiku. She placed a hand on his shoulder but when he flinched she took it off

"Sorry. Hiku, I know we have had some bad times, but maybe we should start new again"

"Why?"

Ugh. Because Temari thinks I killed your father and threatened to take you away. I don't want that to happen, I may have hit you but I love you very much"

"I love you too mom" Hiku said hugging her

"Thanks" She said hugging back

"Maybe you should go see Shorikiko"

She nodded and walked into Shorikiko's room doing the same thing

When she came out her eyes got watery and she ran to my room

When I noticed her crying I got up from my sewing and hugged her

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Temari threatened me that if I didn't show her proof that I didn't kill Gaara she would take Shorikiko and Hiku" She said

I stormed out of the room and went to the room Temari and Shikamaru had

"TEMARI!! HOW DARE YOU!?!?!" I said punching her in the face

"What?" She asked

"Don't fool around with me I know you threatened Mizuhime. If you EVER touch those kids I will hurt you so badly" I said leaving

I walked into my room to find Deidara lying down, I lied down next to him

"Why so much noise, un?"

"You don't want to know "I said putting my head on his chest

"Fine. Good night, un"

"Good night" I said kissing him


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning I was woken up by Shorikiko

"Auntie! Mommy and Hiku arent here!!" She said crying

My eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'll go get them" I said getting my shoes and weapons and running out the door.

"Damn" I muttered running out the door into the forest.

"Mizuhime!!! Hiku!!!" I yelled

I heard a familiar scream, It was Mizuhime's

I ran over and saw Mizuhime with Hiku in her arms bleeding, _a lot. _

I did some hand sighs "Fire style: fir ball jutsu!!!"

While they were still in the fire ball I locked them in a barrier that lasted a month and grabbed Mizuhime and Hiku

When I got to the Nara estate I let Mizuhime down on the medical bed and got the huge aid kit from my bag.

When I badaged Mizuhime up I checked Hiku to make sute he was ok

"Auntie, is mommy going to be ok?" He asked

"Yes now go check your sister" I said

Shikamaru came in

"Why did you hit Temari?"

"Because she threatened Mizuhime that she would take Shorikiko and Hiku away" I said

"Why?"

"Something about that Temari thinks she killed Gaara"

"I know she didn't. Temari has a memory block. Ino got mine out but she cant get Temari's"

"I'll try. But I'll need he asleep" I said getting a sleeping pill from my bag

"Whats that?"

"it's a sleeping pill. It used for things like this that's why it looks like a pill you use when you have a headache" I said

Hiiku came in the room

"Whats a headache?"

"I'll tell you when your older" I said

He pouted

"Can you get Emiko in here?" I asked

"Sure" Hiku said

Emiko came in a minute later

"Emiko I need you to do something important"

"Sure what?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I need you to go give your mom a headache" I said

"Ok" She said skipping out

Ahe went downstairs to see Temari and Hana on the couch

"Hey Hana" Emiko said

"Yeah"

"Wanna make our uncle get mad?"

"Sure"

Emiko went upstairs to get my laptop coming down and putting on the song dude looks like a lady.

They started dancing and I came down laughing

"He's going crazy. Right now he's trying to drown himself but he's failing because he doesn't want to get his hair wet" I said going back up

Emiko had changed it into caramelldansen

Temari had come to my room

"Nina, do you have any pills for headaches?"

"Sure" I said giving her the sleeping pill

"Thanks" She said going into her room

Shikamaru came in "She's asleep"

"Ok" I said getting my bag and heading to the room

When I got there I did genjutsu to see her mind

Shikamaru was right, there was a memory block. I undid it and made sure all the memory was there.

I had finished in an hour

"Done" I said

"You restore the memory?"

"Yes but now I need to do something" I said making my byakugan show

"Why do you have the byakugan on"

"Well I'm not a Hyuga so my byakugan works differently. For some reason I can see in the past or future" I said

"Oh"

"Oh god" I said letting the byakugan go

"What?"

"Gaara's……alive"

"What?"

"He didn't die he put a memory block on Kankuro, you, and Temari to stop them from remembering he died from battle" I said running to Mizuhime's room "Mizuhime, I got big news"

"What?"

"Gaara's not dead"

"Really?"

"Yes. If my calculations are correct he's outside the hidden star village"

"When will we find him?"

"Tomorrow"

"Ok"

I walked to my room and found Deidara drying his hair

"You need a haircut" I said

"I do not, un"

"Will you let me do it?" I asked

"No. Why does it need to be cut, un?"

Because its down to your waist, at least let me cut it mid back" I said

"Sure tomorrow, un"

"Actually 2 days"

"Why, un?"

"Because Gaara's alive and we are finding him tomorrow"

"Ok, un"


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Mizuhime, Deidara, and I went to the hidden star village

"What if he's dead" Mizuhime said

"They would have to be really good ninja's. and the star village is a small village, It had horrible surveillance

When we got outside the star village we had to go in the forest.

"He masked his chakra up pretty good" I said putting my byakugan on

"Find him?"

"Uh. Yeah"

"Lets go"

We went to the spot he was and Mizuhime glomped him

"MIZUHIME?!"

"Gaara" I said sternly

"I can explain" He said

"Well explain" I said

"Suna found out I was dating someone from the akatsuki and they threatened to kill you, Shorikiko, and Hiku. I thought about it and made a clone of myself. I had planned with another kage that had this problem and they said they'd start a little war. I fought and had the decoy die so they would think I died and you wouldn't get killed"

"Oh" We said

"Lets head back before Temari does anything to my babies" Mizuhime said

"Ok" I said

When we headed back I went through the door first

"Guys we have someone here to see you!!" I said

Shorikiko was first down. When she saw Gaara she screamed and ran up to hug him, he hugged her back

Hiku was next. He froze when he saw Gaara.

"Hiku its fine to act hyper right now" I said

Hiku ran up and hugged Gaara

Temari came next, she also froze before going up and hugging him

"Your back and not dead! How are you not dead?!"

"How about I tell you later" Gaara said

"Ok"

"Daddy you have to see us train!" Shorikiko said

"Ok" He said following her

I kneeled down next to Hiku "You ok?"

"Yeah" he said

"Go train" I told him


	7. Chapter 7

At night Mizuhime and Gaara both but Hiku and Shorikiko to bed. They went to Shorikiko's bed room first

"Good night Shorikiko" They both said

"Good night" Shorikiko said "Daddy come here"

Gaara went forward and Shorikiko hugged him so he hugged her back.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too"

Then they went to Hiku's room

"Good night Hiku" they said

"Good night" Hiku said falling asleep

They got out and went downstairs

"Hey Gaara want something to eat?" I asked

"Sure"

I gave him a box of raspberry cookies which he finished in a minute

"So Gaara how are you not dead?" Temari asked

"You know Temari, that's not a very nice way to ask that its like you want him dead" I said

"Ok better thing is, how did you get that red mark on your check?" Gaara asked

"Nina punched me"

Gaara raised an non existent eyebrow at me.

"She thought Mizuhime killed you and threatened to take Shorikiko and Hiku away and Mizuhime came to my room crying because of it so I punched her" I said

"Oh"

"Its late Everyone to bed" I said

In the morning I was woken up to the smell of pancakes and sausage

I went down stairs and saw Mizuhime hadn't made it

"TEMARI CAN COOK?!?!?!?!" I said

"Yes now sit and eat"

I sat and practically just inhaled everything


	8. Chapter 8

"This is good mommy" Emiko said

Temari smiled "Thanks"

When we finished we got ready to leave

"Bye mommy, by daddy" Emiko said hugging them

"Bye" they said

"Bye" I said

"Hime, im staying here for 3days and I'll comeback to the akatsuki, ok?" Gaara said

"Ok" Mizuhime said hugging him and giving him kiss

"See you soon daddy" Shorikiko and Hiku said hugging him

"See you soon" Gaara said hugging them

We left and when we got home I went and sat on the couch next to Deidara

"Uncle Itachi!" Shorikiko said when Itachi came out

"Hi Shorikiko" Itachi said picking her up

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Daddies not dead!"

"I heard"

"Where's Kazumi?" I asked

"Mission" Itachi said

"Oh. Shorikiko maybe you should train with Hiku"

"Ok" she said running away

"Why did you make her leave, un?"

"She needed to train"

"oh, un"

Near Hidan's room in Emiko's POV

I was walking towards Hidan's room. It may sound weird but Hidan's my best friend, he understand me and I can talk to him about anything. Shorikiko, Hiku, and I all had favorite people. Mine was Hidan, Shorikiko is Itachi and Pein, and Hiku's are Kisame and Deidara

I knocked 5 times before entering

"Hi-chan!!!" I said jumping up and hugging him

He laughed "Hi Emiko"

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" He asked sitting down

Emiko told him the whole story

"Depends on what you want to do" He said

"Im staying here!!" She said hugging him


	9. Chapter 9

"Hiku, Emiko want to go fishing?" Kisame asked

"Yeah!" They said

"Go ask your parents" Kisame said walking inside with them following

"Auntie!! Can I go fishing with Kisame?" Emiko said

"Sure"

"Mommy!! Can I go fishing with Kisame and Emiko?!" Hiku asked

"Sure just tell Kisame mommy wants you back at 7"

Hiku ran off

They all met up at the akatsuki door.

Emiko whistled and Shadow came running

"Hi boy" Emiko said to her dog

At 8

"Where the hell are they?!" I yelled

Shorikiko hid behind Mizuhime

"Where's brother?" She asked

"They'll be here soon" Mizuhime said

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a frantic looking Kisame

"Where the hell are emiko and Hiku?!" I yelled in his ear

"About that. I was getting the fish and they just disappeared"

"WHAT!?!?!?" I yelled grabbing Mizuhime, Kisame, and Deidara. "Deidara look from above, Kisame look in the water, Mizuhime come on" I said before we all ran off

I had my byakugan on checking the past. I suddenly stopped "Oh no1"

'DEIDARA'

'What is it, un?'

'I know who took them'

Who, un?'

'Iwa nins'

'Stay, I'll pick you up and we'll go there'

"What!?!" Mizuhime said

"Deidara's coming, they got caught by Iwa nins"

"They torture though!!"

"I know"

Suddenly the bird was there and we jumped on.

We had flown to Iwa but not able to get in. After a week we finally got in and killed the nins making it to all the children they captured

When I picked Emiko up she flinched and started screaming, same with Hiku

"Oh no" I said

"They couldn't have" Mizuhime said

"They were"

"Raped and tortured" We said together.

I stroked Emiko's hair to try and calm her down

"Ok" I said putting both kids under a sleeping jutsu


	10. Chapter 10

When we got back everyone was there even Gaara.

"Nina" Itachi said

"Yes?"

"Temari and Shikamaru are dead"

"What? Where's Hana?"

"Orphanage"

"Oh my god" I said

"I have a plan"

"What?"

"At night we will break in"

"Ok" I said going upstairs to take a nap

At night

Me , Deidara, and Itachi were all going to get Hana

When we got there Itachi was holding all the guards off with a genjutsu while I used my byakugan and found a space Deidara could bomb. After I found a space Deidara and I went there and he blew it up.

We found Hana and got her out of there

"Leave, I'm fine they wont kill me" Itachi said

"You don't have to kill them" I said

"Go"

"Ok" we said going on the bird to the hideout

When we got there Emiko came down and hugged Hana

"Hi sister" Emiko said

"HI!!"

"Wanna go see Hi-chan?"

Hana tilted her head as of thinking "Sure"

"No letting her get hurt" I said

"Ok" Emiko said going up the stairs with Hana following her

"Hi-chan!!" Emiko yelled banging on the door

"HI-CHAN!!" both girls screamed

I came up the stairs chuckling "Need some help?"

"Yeah" Emiko said

"Ok everyone is in the living room, go and bring Hana, cover her ears, and tell them its not really the d-e-m-o-n"

Emiko and Hana ran down

**"_Hidan come out!!!!"_**

Hidan came out "W-what?"

"Emiko wants to see you" I said

"Oh"

Emiko and Hana came up

"Hi-chan!" Emiko said hugging him

"Hi-chan!" Hana coppied hugging his leg

Hidan groaned


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning everyone had missions besides me and Deidara so we ended up having to watch Hana, Emiko, Hiku, and Shorikiko.

"MOMMY DADY!!" Emiko said bouncing on our bed

Since Temari and Shika died, me and Deidara adopted Emiko and Hana

"What is it Emiko?" I asked sitting up

"It's daddy's birthday today" She said hugging his neck

I laughed

Emiko let go "And Pein-chan said everyone had to go on missions so you have to watch us:"

I groaned

"What's wrong?" Emiko asked

"Nothing" I said getting up and grabbiing Deidaras hand before going downstairs

Emiko blinked before following

Whenb we had finished breakest we left the plates there and we put the radio on.

"Who wants to trash the place??" I asked

All the kids said yes.

We drank all the soda we had and 5 bags of chips.

"Im not cleaninmg this up, un" Deidara said

"You know, this ruins the plans I had:" I said

"Mommy I'm sleepy" Hana said

I got a few blankets and pillows and put them out in the living room

"I'm fine with it, spending the whole day with you . Un" He said kissing me

I kissed him back and giggled

"What are you giggling about,un?"

"Listen to the song that's playing"

The song that was playing was sexy can I

Deidara rolled his eyes

I burst out laughing and Deidara raised his eyebrow

"I thought of something really evil to make Itachi do" I said smirking

"Oh god, un"

"Oh god is right"

"Go take a nap, un"

"Fine" I said going upstairs

"Daddy, why does mommy seem mad?" Emiko asked sitting near Deidara

"I think she's stressed, un"

"Oh. Remember when I was stole by the Iwa ninja's?"

He tensed

"Did they do the things they did to me to you?"

He put her on his lap

"Sadly they did, un"

"It hurt. It really did"

He hugged her

"I know it did, un"

She started crying and he pet her hair

"Don't let them go near me again please" She said through sobs

"I promise that they wont touch you again, un"

"Thanks" She said before falling asleep

When everyone woke up Deidara was in his room painting when Hana came in

"What are you doing Daddy?" She asked walking to the desk

"I'm painting, do you want to try, un?"

"Yeah"

He smiled and grabbed another piece of paper and brush and lifting her onto his lap.

When the picture was done he noticed there were a lot of stick people

"Who are they, un?"

"It's you, mommy, Emiko, Shorikiko, hiku, and everyone else"

He smiled again. "My little artist"


	12. Chapter 12

A month ago Hidan and Mizuhime had to go on a mission, Mizuhime thought she was pregnant and found out she really is. Now there is a possibility it may be Hidan's baby.

"Nina, what if it is Hidan's whats Gaara going to say?"

"I don't know" I said

"Maybe it wont look like Hidan" She said

"Get some sleep you havent sleept in 3 days"

"Ok"

I left and went downstairs

"Gaara we need to talk" I said

"What?"

"Mizuhime, might be pregnant. But it might not be yours"

"Who'swould it be?"

"It might be Hidan's. But if you hurt any of them I will kick your ass" I said

He nodded and went outside

I sighed

'Hidan you better like her'

I heard Kaminari barking and saw him run up to me and grab my cloak pulling me outside

He let go and made me follow him to the waterfall. When I got there I noticed Hana was in there and not coming up, I took my cloak off and jumped in hoping to get herbefore the waterfall part.

"Hana!!" I yelled

She was near the waterfall, I went under and swam full speed, When I was near getting her she fell down the waterfall with me. I grabbed her so she wouldn't get the impact of the fall but we didn't fall.

"Deidara!!" I said "Get us to the hideout fast!!"

He brought us into the hideout and I ran to the medical room and did everything I could to get her to breath

"Ma…ma?"

"Come on, cough" I said

She coughed up water. And hugged me

"I thought I lost you!" I said

"I was suddenly pushed in, I felt a presence but no one was there" She said

"Sasori" I muttered


	13. Chapter 13

I walked to the intercom on the wall and called a meeting

Everyone was down there in five minutes

"Guys I have bad news" I said holding Hana

"What happened to Hana? And why are both your clothes wet?" Kazumi asked

"Sasori's back"

"That's not good" Mizuhime said

"Ya think?"

"So what happened to Hana and you?"

"He pushed Hana into the river and I jumped in after her. Pein I need to talk to you in a minute just let me get changed" I said going upstairs and getting clothes for Hana before going in my room.

After I got dressed I walked to Pein's office

"Pein Mizuhime, Shorikiko, Hiku, Emiko, Hana, and I have to go somewhere until this gets token care of"

"That's a great idea"

"We will leave in 2 days" I said leaving

I walked to my room to find Deidara helping Emiko with a big gash on her leg

"What happened?!" I said healing Emiko's leg

"I was walking on the rocks near the river and I got pushed in but shadow got me before I was able to drown" Emiko said

"It's ok, Me, you, auntie Mizuhime, Shorikiko, Hiku, and Hana are going to go away in 2 days for a while"

"OK"

I walked to Mizuhime's room

"Mizuhime, we are going to go to Konoha for a while" I said

"Why?"

"Because Hana almost drowned and Emiko got pushed into the same river, do you want Sasori getting to your kids?"

"No"

"Then we are leaving in 2 days"

Two days later

We were heading to Konoha, I had Hana on my back and everyone else was running

"We're here. We don't have our cloaks so that's a good thing, and that the guards aren't out" I said going through the gates to the Uchiha estate

"Why are we going here, you hate your cousin"

"That's true but they will least expect us here" I said walking in and taking Hana off my back

"Nina?" Spencer asked seeing me

"Hey buddy" I said hugging him

"Who's that?" Mizuhime asked

"My cousin. Well another cousin. Spencer that's Mizuhime, Shorikiko, Hiku, Hana, and Emiko" I said

"Spencer!! Daddy wont come out of his room again!!" A three year old girl said hugging his leg

"Who's that?" I asked

"Sasuke's daughter, Alice" 

"Sasuke has a daughter?"

"Yes he had to take care of her when Sakura died"

"Oh, I bet I can get him to come out"

"You can!?" Alice said

"Yeah just give me a minute to put them somewhere" I said walking upstairs with everyone following

I put all the kids together in a room with me and Mizuhime right next door

"Why do we have to be together" Shorikiko asked

"In case Sasori comes back"

I walked to Sasuke's room and kicked the door down, I took a pillow and opened it up. I poured honey I found in the kitchen on him and then let the feathers stick to him

"WHAT THE HECK NINA!!!" Sasuke yelled

I ran out the door


End file.
